1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to air canisters for air gun and more particularly to such an air canister attached to an air cylinder mounted in a pistol grip of an air gun with improved characteristics.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional air canister mechanism is provided in a pistol grip of an air gun. The air canister mechanism comprises a rack in the pistol grip and adapted to accommodate an air canister in connection with a plastic bullet supplying and firing system of the air gun, the rack having left and right finger holes; a bottom stop mounted in the rack; a biasing member mounted in the rack and supported on the stop; a push member secured to the biasing member and adapted to support the air canister in the rack, the push member having a threaded shank extending from a head and threaded into the biasing member, the head of the push member having bottom risers; an anti-skip disk mounted on the threaded shank and having a plurality of top recesses, the recesses engaging the risers and having a toothed portion on a bottom; and a spring member mounted on the push member and stopped between the biasing member and the anti-skip disk, the spring member having a top end engaged the toothed portion and a bottom end secured to the biasing member.
While the above identified air canister mechanism functions well, continuous improvements of the art are constantly sought.